


当篱笆后退三米

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter, Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Kudos: 3





	当篱笆后退三米

当篱笆后退三米

Bgm: 给你宇宙-脸红的思春期

1.  
物业公司的信是一大早到的。  
和它一起到的还有魏格尔订的日报和基米希订的牛奶。  
日报是他们俩早餐时间的某种消遣，魏格尔看时政板块基米希看财经板块；至于牛奶——虽然魏格尔完全不相信自（男）己（友）能在二十五岁迎来生长的第二春，但他每天还是毫无怨言地陪着基米希把牛奶当水喝。  
不过这几天基米希去了斯图加特出差，他的那份牛奶也就被收进了冰箱里。  
日报牛奶常有，而挂号信不常有，一年也就一回吧。  
魏格尔撕开奶瓶口的锡箔纸封口，暂且将日报晾在一边，拆了这封挂号信。  
大致内容与往年无异，无非就是前一年的物业费和停车费的缴费账单。  
不过今年好像多了点什么，魏格尔修长的手指顺着账单页脚一翻，反面的空白处多了几行字——  
告各位业主：  
小区主干道即将进行翻新，各物业单位外篱将外扩三米。  
XXX物业公司  
魏格尔迷茫地兀自思虑了几分钟，然后把目光投向了窗外溢满阳光的院子和漆成白色整整齐齐的院篱。  
三米，大概是多少？

2.  
“我的天什么叫不懂外扩有什么意义？”电话那头的格雷茨卡显然不把这事当事，“物业公司白送你十几平米你还不要？”  
“道理我都懂啊，可是多出来的部分能干什么呢？”离上班时间还有不到一小时，魏格尔把房子交付的时候留下的房屋设计平面图找了出来，拧着眉毛比划着。  
“种花遛狗，如果约书亚同意的话，你们可以在上面来一炮——马克斯你问是谁打来的？当然是基米希同志的亲亲小男友咯，我也只是建议嘛，放那儿放那儿，马克斯我来帮你涂果酱。”上一秒尚且还在大言不惭满嘴骚话的格雷茨卡，下一秒就在迈尔面前突变二十四孝好男友。  
世风日下，人心不古。  
魏格尔翻了个白眼，他就知道，不能问格雷茨卡。

3.  
“约书亚不在家吗？”  
午休的茶水间，当魏格尔再提出此事的时候，杜尔姆的第一反应就是这样的。  
魏格尔摇摇头，红茶的幽香萦绕在鼻尖，“他去斯图加特出差一周。”  
“哦，对我来说院子当然是越大越好啦”，杜尔姆耸耸肩，露出一个略有些腼腆的微笑，“毕竟家里有了小朋友，与其让他在大马路上疯跑，在院子里爬上爬下安全多了。”  
杜尔姆两年前和金特尔结了婚，半年后他们从福利院抱回了一个金头发蓝眼睛的小男孩儿，取名叫阿尔弗雷德。  
当初参加他们婚礼的时候，魏格尔和基米希被他俩精心准备的婚礼VCR感动的一把鼻涕一把泪的。  
这年头都开始流行一家三口一起出来撒狗粮的吗？

4.  
“多出一块地当然好啊，铺上草皮，满院子遛狗多爽。”来自经验丰富的金毛豢养认识尤利安·布兰特。  
“你可拉倒吧，你那是遛狗——如果你把追着娜拉满院子跑也算作遛狗的话。”一脸嫌弃的哈弗茨一针见血地道出了自家男友每日饭后运动的真谛。  
然后他遭到了布兰特惨无人道的殴打。  
看着叫的比杀猪还热闹的哈弗茨，魏格尔真的不知道该不该拉一下架。  
然而，当布兰特掐着男友脖子时，他大声嚷嚷，“也不知道是谁，看完《一条狗的回家路》哭得像个傻逼，还拿我的围巾擤鼻涕!”  
嗯，两个沙雕鉴定完毕。  
拉架是完全没有必要的。

5.  
最后，魏格尔还是问到基米希那里去了。  
虽然好像一开始就该问自家男友来着。  
“后撤？”两人在晚饭后开了视频，基米希在屏幕那头用手支着下巴想了一会儿，“也就是说要拆篱笆？”  
魏格尔“唔”了一声，“是这样没错。”  
“他们当初可是我们亲手刷的漆呢。”想到这里基米希不由得叹了口气，心里颇有些遗憾，“不过——多了十几平米也挺好的。”  
“那——是铺上草皮，还是种些花花草草的？”魏格尔问。  
基米希拧着眉毛想了半天，“我们种圣女果好不好？”  
魏格尔：？

6.  
几个月后——  
“哇！这个圣女果好新鲜啊，也很甜，尤利安啊你在哪儿买的，我也去买点回家给马克斯吃。”格雷茨卡吃得不亦乐乎。  
“不好意思，我家自己种的，纯天然无公害。”魏格尔笑得露出大白牙。  
“自己种的能这么甜真的很不错呢。”这是来自某位红脸的已婚奶爸的溢美之词。  
“因为有爱做养料。”魏格尔嘿嘿直笑。  
顿时办公室陷入一片寂静。  
“其实他可以直接说这是他和约书亚‘爱的结晶‘。”布兰特小声对哈弗茨嘀咕，他感觉自己起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
哈弗茨没说话，又默默地把一个圣女果塞进布兰特嘴里。  
今天的圣女果和大概娜拉的晚饭一个味儿呢，他想。

7.  
魏格尔：在秀恩爱这方面我就没输过。


End file.
